


Turn me On

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [43]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little Drabble inspired by Norah Jones' Turn me On as requested on my tumblr blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn me On

Relieved to finally be finished for the day, Tom opened the door to his hotel room. A faint trail of moonlight shimmered on the hardwood floor and for a second he wondered if Paula sat at home looking at that very same light.

Dropping his bag by the door, he moved to turn on the light when a low, familiar voice interrupted him.

_"Don’t!"_

He smiled to himself and obeyed, instead closing the door behind him as he stared into the semi-darkness of the room ahead.

_"Have you missed me?"_

"Of course I have."

She didn’t reply but merely smiled and got up from the armchair in the corner, which had, so far, been shrouded in darkness.

His mouth fell open at her sight. Wearing nothing but a black lace corset with matching lace panties and black hold ups, she slowly walked towards him, a glass of whiskey on the rocks in her right hand. The ice cubes sparkled in the moonlight and clinked inside the glass and in her hand it looked even more enticing than usually.

_"I thought you might use a drink after a long day at work. And maybe someone helping you relax afterwards."_

Tom could only nod. As her free hand slipped up his chest and underneath his jacket he could see that mischievous smile playing around her lips which, he knew, meant he was in for a treat.

Quickly, he shed his jacket and shoes, his eyes never leaving hers twinkling in the moonlight.

_"Sit down on the bed, honey. And don’t forget your drink."_

With a wink she passed him the glass before he walked, or rather stumbled, to the kingsize bed.

_"Now be a good boy and just relax, darling. I’ll do the rest for you."_

Again, Tom could only nod.

Her hands gliding up his thighs, she knelt down between his legs, already licking her lips with anticipation.

She was right, he did need that drink.

Taking a big gulp he continued to watch her; continued to watch her hands moving towards his belt.

With nimble fingers she had opened it and the zipper in no time and he briefly lifted his hips to help her take it off.

_"Hm, someone really has missed me. How delightful."_

Again that mischievous grin as she looked into his eyes for the briefest of moments before her entire attention was focused elsewhere once more.

Against his will a quiet moan rolled off his lips as she traced his hardening length through the fabric of his boxers with her fingertips before that annoying piece of fabric was gone too, joining his trousers on the floor.

Quickly, he emptied his glass of whiskey and left it on his bedside table because he sure wouldn’t be able to hold onto it anymore once she started helping him ‘relax’.

_"Tell me, darling, what could I possible do to help you wind down after such a long, tiring day at work?"_

Coyly she smiled up at him, her hand already slowly gliding up and down his length. What a tease, he thought, and closed his eyes briefly, unable to respond just then.

_"Would you like me to do this?"_

Without taking her eyes off him, she traced the bottom side of his erection with her tongue and Tom moaned in response.

_"Or would you rather like me to do this?"_

Another moan rolled off his tongue as she wrapped her lips around his cock, taking him in as far as she could before she released him with a quiet pop.

_"Tell me, honey! Tell me what you like!"_

Her voice was barely a whisper, her breath hot against his hardened lenght while she kept stroking him.

"Both! All of it! Just…god, Paula, please!"

His words stumbled off his lips and without hesitation, she fulfilled his wish. Tom was sure the entire corridor could hear his declarations of lust and love but oh did he not care.

He only cared about this gorgeous woman kneeling between his legs, her long, blonde tresses cascading down her back while her lips and tongue and fingers brought him the sweetest of releases.

***

 _"Tell me, love, did that help you to relax?,"_ she whispered as she slowly got up from the floor to straddle him on the bed.

His breathing was still somewhat erratic and with a big quantity of his blood still lingering elsewhere in his body, Tom’s brain was yet refusing to function properly.

 _"Oh dear,…I think not, hm? Well, maybe some more…stimulation…is needed,"_ Paula breathed into his ear, guiding his hands to the waistband of her panties.

This, she realised with a content smile, he was indeed able to do without having to use words and once he had helped her get rid of this unwanted piece of fabric, it was her quiet moans this time which filled the room as she slowly sank down onto him.


End file.
